Classroom Crusaders
by Gundam Kaiser
Summary: Chisame Hasegawa has been isolated by a mysterious ability for as long as she could remember. However, once she enrolls in Mahora Academy, her life truly takes a turn for the strange. Who can say what fate may befall her on this bizarre adventure? /chp1 slightly updated
1. Enter Chisame, the Otaku!

**Chisame's Lonely Youth**

Chisame wasn't looking forward to this.

Oh, sure, her mother sent her off on the train to the new boarding school with the token wishes to 'be careful' and 'make lots of friends', but the bespectacled redhead knew better.

Her mother was just happy to get the little weirdness-magnet out of the house for the next several months.

And Chisame knew that's exactly what she was. For as long as she could remember, she'd had "a mysterious power". Dwelling within her body, was a "phantom" that could not be seen, heard, or otherwise interacted with, except by herself. It would occasionally come out and grab things for Chisame, whether she intended to get them or not.

Chisame had, initially, attempted to convince her parents that she had some kind of "spirit" messing with her, that it was responsible for the bizarre happenings that seemed to happen in her proximity.

Being a young child, these assertions were of course dismissed as the type of fantasy typical to a girl of her age.

On realizing that she was cursed to deal with the "phantom" on her own, she stopped talking about it, and started retreating into herself. The dreams and hopes of childhood wilted and died within Chisame. More and more, Chisame gradually immersed herself in anime, videogames, and the internet. She didn't really even care what world she was hiding in, as long as it was different from the hell of the one she lived in.

Against the people who, in their naivete, attempted to reach out to her and assure her that she wasn't alone, she erected a wall of sarcasm and indifference.

They didn't know how it felt, they didn't have the right to lecture her. Such were the kinds of thoughts running through Chisame's head when she pushed people away from her.

...Chisame Hasegawa had lived a very lonely youth.

**A Bizarre Opening Day**

All in all, the first day at Mahora was more or less what she might have expected. Her classmates as a whole were annoyingly loud and obnoxious. The teacher gave her a hard time about staying on her laptop for the whole class, though he began to relent when she got her schoolwork out of the way and behaved herself while those twin kindergarteners kept wreaking havoc. How the hell did they move up to middle school already, anyway? Just from watching them for one class, Chisame could observe that they didn't have anything near the maturity to be skipping grades.

Chisame huffed in annoyance as she climbed the steps of her dorm building. It didn't matter. She'd effectively filed away most of her classmates under 'annoying people'. She'd just put up with them when she had to, and ignore them when she didn't.

Still, it seemed there was one classmate that Chisame would have to deal with much more than the others: her roommate, one Misa Kakizaki.

As she came up on the door of their room, Chisame recalled that despite the typical irritating classmates and professor, she had noticed a few bizarre things about her classes.

There was a girl, seated a few rows ahead of her, who was pretty obviously a freaking robot. Whether everyone else didn't know, or just didn't care, Chisame herself neither knew nor cared. Also - perhaps because Chisame herself was haunted by a spirit - she had been able to feel some sort of a presence from the window seat in the frontmost row.

Then, aside from the kindergarteners, there were also some students who, judging by the height and bust size, must have been either held back a few years, or grew so fast as to defy logic.

Chisame softly cursed when the doorknob wouldn't turn. Her roommate locked it, apparently. And Chisame hadn't been issued a key yet. Irritation getting the better of her, she knocked the door a bit harder than she might've strictly needed to.

After ten seconds, there was no response. However, the lights were on and Chisame could hear music coming through the door, somebody was clearly home. Losing patience, Chisame called up her phantom to make itself useful. As she had grown somewhat, the form of the spirit haunting her had become more distinct, and it now took the form of a well-ironed tuxedo.

The phantom tuxedo arose from her body, and then easily moved through the doorway like a ghost. Chisame was now able to see the interior of the room, and turned the tuxedo around to face the door, before willing the end of its empty sleeve to manipulate the lock.

Hearing the click to signify that she could enter, Chisame withdrew the spirit back into her body, and then opened the door.

A small kitchen/dining area to her left, and a bathroom splitting off of that. A bedroom/living area to her right, with a bunk bed. On the lower bed was a pink-haired girl Chisame's age, plugged into a portable music player and jamming along with an electric guitar.

_... At least she's decent at it,_ Chisame admitted. Having to room with a decent musician was infinitely preferable to rooming with a terrible one, if nothing else.

Chisame considered checking the fridge to get a drink, but changed her mind. She'd already broken in, even if Kakizaki hadn't noticed. It'd be a real bitch move not to at least let Misa know she was even there.

Irritated on general principle, Chisame set down her bag and marched over to her roommate. Just as she was about to roughly shake Misa, Chisame fell on her butt in shock.

"The hell?!"

The startled shout got the guitarist's attention, who abruptly stopped playing and jumped in her seat, hitting her head against the bottom of the upper bed.

Groaning in pain, Misa muttered, "Man, I hope that doesn't bruise..."

Then, turning to her new roomie, Misa put her hands on her hips and scowled. "I hope you're pleased about scaring me out of my skirt like that, Hase...gawa..."

Misa gradually realized how freaked out Chisame was, and her aggravation turned to concern. "Hey, you okay? What spooked you?"

Chisame managed to collect herself, somewhat, and yelled, "You were playing that guitar with _"four damn hands"_!"

Misa's expression was blank for a moment, before a wide and excited smile came to her face. "You saw it? You saw _SLTS_? You saw my _Stand_?!"

And now Chisame was confused again. "Wait, _Stand_?"

Misa took the question as an affirmative, and let out an excited cheer as she grabbed Chisame by the shoulders, pulled her up into a fierce hug, and spun her around. "Awesome! It's been ages since I've met with a fellow _Stand User_!"

The musician abruptly stopped spinning, and now standing next to Chisame with an arm draped around her shoulder, and in a conspiratorial whisper asked, "So what'd you name it, what can it do, what kind of _shenanigans_ were involved when you got it? Come on girlfriend, spill!"

Misa's tone took a more sultry note as she said, "I'll show you mine if you show me yours~"

Chisame finally managed to fully collect herself, and roughly shoved Misa away. "Let's get something straight here, Kakizaki!" Chisame shouted, as she pointed at her roommate dramatically. "I don't have any idea what you're talking about! _'Stand'_? What the hell is that? Is that what you call the _spirit_ I've been stuck with since forever?"

At this outburst, Misa visibly deflated. "You mean, you've never come into contact with _Stand_ phenomenon beyond yourself? Man, what a bummer."

Chisame twitched, unable to keep from thinking that Misa didn't seem like the kind of girl who'd use the word 'phenomenon'.

The pink-haired guitarist crossed her legs and sat down, before seemingly deciding on something by herself. "Well then. Being your senpai as a _Stand user_, I should tell you the what's-what of everything. Grab a drink-" here, a soda appeared in her hand, evidently having been fetched by SLTS - "take a seat, and I'll get to explaining stuff."

A vein popped in Chisame's forehead, before she willed herself to calm down. If there were indeed other people besides herself with this '_Stand_' power, then she needed to learn whatever she could. _It'd be just my luck,_ she thought, _if using it more than once in a blue moon turns me evil or inside-out or something_.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews, as always, would be greatly appreciated.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Stand User: Misa Kakizaki<strong>

**Stand Name: ? (abbreviated as SLTS)**

**Namesake: ?**

**Power: ?  
><strong>

**Staying: ?  
><strong>

**Endurance: ?**

**Range: ?**

**Developmental Potential: ?**

**Abilities: ?**

* * *

><p><strong>Stand User: Chisame Hasegawa<strong>

**Stand Name: (unnamed as yet)**

**Namesake: n/a**

**Power: ?**

**Staying: ?**

**Endurance: ?**

**Range: D**

**Developmental Potential: ?**

**Abilities: ?**


	2. ZZ Top's Pop Evil, part 1

**ZZ Top's Pop Evil, part 1**

Some afternoons following their mutual coming-out in the dorm, Chisame and Misa were heading back from class. "Man, that _sucked_," Misa whined. "How do you feel about that English test?"

Chisame scowled, irritated that her roommate wouldn't leave her alone. "Better than _you _probably do..." then under her breath added, "_barely..._"

Misa laughed. "Yeah, probably. Man, I'm never going to get how the professor and the prez can pull off stellar grades like that."

Chisame looked at her classmate incredulously. "What do you mean, you don't understand how they can get good grades? What the heck is there to not get? It's because they actually give a damn and work for it."

"Asuna works even harder than the prez, but she's still Baka Red. Also, you just said a minute ago that you didn't do a whole lot better than I did."

"Well, I guess there's no accounting for stupidity... Also, I don't give a damn. There's no real point in working as hard as those overachievers. It's an escalator school, so it takes one _hell_ of a failure _not_ to move up to the next grade level."

Misa nodded, accepting her friend's logic. "Makes enough sense, I guess."

Chisame then stopped and demanded, "And just why the heck am I hanging out with you, anyway?!"

Misa grinned. "Because it's fate. Like I told you the other night, Stand users attract each other."

"You barely told me _anything_ back then! You spouted some paraspiritual crap lifted from a _Persona_ game and then spent two hours gushing about some _guy_ you're pining for back in your hometown!"

Misa blinked, the picture of innocence. "Did I? Did I really? That doesn't really sound like something I would do."

"_We were both there, of course you did!_"

Misa blinked again. "_Were _you there, Chisame? _Were _you _really_?"

Chisame was about to lose her patience with the idiot in front of her, before she suddenly came to a realization. "Hey, Kakizaki. For some reason, the pavement's _wet_ here."

Misa stopped in alarm, and immediately knelt to feel the ground. "Moreover, it's kind of... _sticky_. Like someone emptied out their can of grape juice on the ground, or something."

Quickly glancing about, she observed that the peculiar residue appeared to extend into an alleyway, while the sidewalk on either side was mostly dry. "But this much residue... could it... no, I'm sure of it! This must be the work of an _enemy Stand user_!"

Chisame silently counted to ten, before speaking. "First off, why does it have to be a Stand user? That alleyway is on an incline, so it's totally possible that some truck driver was transporting their mass of grape juice, got into an accident around the upper end of the alley, and the product spilled out. And that's what we're looking at. And even if it _were_ the work a Stand user, why would you assume it was an enemy? Hell, the better question is, why do we even care?"

Chisame began to turn and walk off, but Misa reached out with one of SLTS's phantom hands and grabbed her. "No. It isn't something I can really explain, but my _instincts_ are telling me that this is the work of a _Stand user_."

"... What, you're telling me you have a Stand-sense now? You're Spider-Woman, or something?"

"No, I just grew up in Morioh-cho, that's all. It's a _town full of Stand users_, so as I result I've developed something like an _instinct_ when it comes to Stand phenomena."

Chisame lifted her glasses for a moment to massage the bridge of her nose. "C'mon, you have _got_ to be bullshitting me."

"No, no, I'm serious. For example, I'm pretty sure that there are at least one or two _other Stand users_ in our class, but I haven't been able to figure out who they are just yet. But I haven't really gotten a _malevolent feeling_ from anyone, so I haven't really looked that hard."

"... So," Chisame began, "let me get this straight. Assuming that your _Stand radar_ is actually a thing, you're telling me that there's an _enemy Stand user_ up this alleyway... and you want us to fight go in there and pick a fight with them. Even though I don't know the first thing about what the hell any of this is about."

Misa nodded. "Yeeah, that just about sums it up."

"In that case," Chisame began as she turned away from the alley, "I'm heading back to the dorm for... stuff. Good luck with your..."

No sooner had she turned fully around, then she found a can of soda levitating in front of her at chest level. "... _what the-_"

Before she could finish her thought, the can popped its own top and blasted her with dark fluid at an extremely high pressure, the stream hitting Chisame with enough force to send her flying into the alleyway.

"CHISAME!"

Suddenly realizing that she'd turned her back to their mysterious attacker, Misa turned back around to face the enemy and summoned SLTS's hands. Fortunately, she acted quickly enough to catch the flying soda can and stop it from ramming into her chest. However, the force of the impact still caused Misa to skid backwards for several feet, until she eventually lost her balance and fell on her backside.

As the two schoolgirls got to their feet, they found their exit blocked off by a woman.

The enemy wore high-heeled sandals, a tight miniskirt, and a pink tank-top. Her deeply-tanned skin was covered with crossed-out tattoos of male names. Her nails were painted a bright neon green, much like her lips. The stand user had a haughty air around her, and introduced herself.

"I am ZZ Top", she declared, "and your luck has hit _rock bottom_!"

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, yeah, I realize this is short. But I have every hope and intent that the <em>next<em> chapter will be longer.**

**In the meantime, I would greatly appreciate a review.  
><strong>


	3. Misa Kakizaki is a Jukebox Hero

**Misa Kakizaki is a Jukebox Hero**

As the two schoolgirls got to their feet, they found their exit blocked off by a woman.

The enemy wore high-heeled sandals, a tight miniskirt, and a pink tank-top. Her deeply-tanned skin was covered with crossed-out tattoos of male names. Her nails were painted a bright neon green, much like her lips. The stand user had a haughty air around her, and introduced herself.

"I am ZZ Top", she declared, "and your luck has hit _rock bottom_!"

Even as she was catching her breath from the attack, Chisame grimaced. "Oh, _wonderful_, third-rate puns that only work in english. _Exactly_ what I've been missing in my life."

But while Chisame was covering her anxiety with annoyance, Misa felt a thrill shoot up her spine. Her blood began to boil, both with anger and with anticipation! Quickly and dramatically pointing at ZZ Top, Misa demanded, "What was your intention in trapping us he- HEY! I WASN'T DONE YET!"

While Misa had been speaking, the flying soda can had charged her once again. Fortunately, she noticed just quickly enough to try and evade the attack! Unfortunately, in her haste to move, she tripped over her own feet.

ZZ laughed, before leaning forward and rubbing together the fingers on her right hand. "A「paycheck」doesn't need answers, you know?"

Straightening up and taking a step forward with a great big smile, ZZ Top beckoned her Stand to dive-bomb the girls again. "...Now _hurry up_, my money-in-waiting! Jump into my hands so I can spend you! Submit to the power of「Pop Evil」!"

Pop Evil dove at Misa again, initially coming at her from the right... but it was in actuality a feint, as it swerved around and blasted her in the back with a stream of high-pressure fluid.

While the more experienced Stand users were having their back-and-forth, Chisame was attempting to scoot by unnoticed. "It's not like I have anything to do with this," she told herself. "If this crazy crap keeps up, my computer'll get ruined..."

From behind her came a shout: "And don't think I've forgotten about _you_, either!"

"Oh, _shit_-" **SMASH!**

Pop Evil came up from between Chisame's legs, and crashed into her jaw from below and sent Chisame flying a few meters backward from the impact.

Misa's eyes widened in shock, before her anger then cooled to a simmer. She'd tend to her friend in a moment, but first? _Time to kick some ass_.

Rising back to her feet, she began, "Hey, ZZ. You really don't have much experience at this, do you?"

ZZ began to answer, but Misa ignored her and continued speaking. "After all, you were so focused on your all-out attack that you「totally lost track of my Stand」, right?"

ZZ's expression twisted into one of alarm, just as a figure materialized right behind her.

Standing 30 cm taller than Misa herself, the feminine form's appearance gave the initial impression of a costumed wrestler, clad in form-fitting pink and white spandex. On the back of each hand was a circular line broken into thirds. In place of breasts, SLTS's upper chest sported a pair of stereo speakers.

Before ZZ could attempt to have Pop Evil intervene, the Stand plowed its fist into her face with a wild yowl.

**ROCKIN!**

"Heh, you like that?! That's my Stand, Jukebox Hero!"

As Misa rushed over to help up Chisame, Jukebox Hero continued pounding away at ZZ's body with a flurry of blows.

**RARARARARARARARARARRROCKIN~!**

Kneeling next to her classmate, Misa asked, "Hasegawa, are you okay?"

Massaging her jaw, Chisame deigned not to reply beyond an irritated scowl.

With stars in its eyes, Jukebox Hero wound back its fist, screaming as it dished out a finishing haymaker.

_**ROCK OUT!**_

Now standing, Chisame eventually was satisfied that the blow to her jaw hadn't cracked any of her teeth. "So let me get this straight. There are Stand users out there, that make a living by running around and beating the crap out of other Stand users."

Misa nodded, still in her serious mode. "Yeah, a lot of Stand users go as far as becoming assassins. I heard from my friends that Italy had a _huge_ problem with that a year or two ago."

Chisame nodded, still upset. "And this... ZZ Top chick, that you just beat the shit out of. She's a Stand Assassin, right? Well then..." The girl took a very deep breath. "**Why the **_**hell**_** would somebody send a superpowered assassin after a couple of middle schoolers?!**"

Misa scowled. "I don't know yet, but as soon as we make her spill the beans..."

From deeper in the alleyway, where Jukebox Hero had sent ZZ flying, the would-be assassin laughed. "You think you can intimidate me, but you brats've made the same mistake you had the gall to scold me for! POP EVIL, CRUSH THEM!"

For a solid few seconds, there was complete silence, before ZZ attempted to get up. Anxiety beginning to override her previous confidence, she asked, "...why can't I move?"

At that very same moment, ZZ suddenly realized that the bottom half of Chisame's uniform shirt had come unraveled...

Chisame gave the adult assailtant a lazy glance. "I'm going to go out on a limb and say it's because of _this_."

Turning so that ZZ Top could see it, Chisame revealed something bizarre.

Bound up in an intricate net of threads - the very same threads that previously were part of Chisame's uniform - was Pop Evil, heavily dented and dangling helplessly from her arm.

"I'm guessing that because I've got your Stand all tied up like this, you can't move your own body, either."

ZZ Top paled.

"I'm still not too sure of how I'm controlling these threads, but it looks like whatever damage is inflicted on the user, is passed onto the Stand."

Chisame's gaze hardened a bit, and her Stand snare constricted even tighter around Pop Evil, causing ZZ to cry out in pain as similar indentations began embedding across her skin.

"As expected, I can see that it also works the other way around. ...How very convenient."

Misa glanced at her classmate a bit uncertainly, before coming up to ZZ Top. Crouching over her fallen opponent's form, she began to speak. "Now, then, my good friend here -"

"We're not friends, dammit!"

"... had a good question earlier. Who sent you after us, and why?"

ZZ Top knew that she was defeated, and as pissed as the redheaded girl looked, she decided that cooperation was the better option.

"...I really can't tell you much. Honestly, I don't know a lot! Some rich lady hit me up in an alleyway the other night and gave me 500,000 yen to track students from Mahora Academy, and to attack anyone that was able to see my Stand! You two were just the first ones to react!"

The schoolgirls frowned, and Misa asked, "'Rich lady'? What kind of rich lady?"

ZZ was beginning to sweat. "I really don't know a lot, it was really dark and in a place without much light. But there is one thing that definitely stood out to me!

"The rich woman who hired me had a「star-shaped birthmark on her neck」."

Misa snapped, and punched her prone opponent in the face, breaking her nose. "**_You're full of crap!_** I refuse to believe that you were hired by someone from that family! I want the truth, **_now_**!"

Above the furious Misa, Jukebox Hero materialized and cracked its knuckles menacingly.

ZZ Top was beginning to sob. "It's not, it's not! I'm not lying! I'm absolutely sure of it! The woman had a birthmark on her neck in the shape of a filled in, five-pointed star!"

Chisame, who had been feeling vindictive just moments before - on account of her computer having possibly been damaged when she took that hit and dropped it earlier - was stunned. She hadn't known her roommate for long, after all, but she hadn't believed that Misa could get so pissed off. Che forcefully yanked Misa back by her shirt collar before demanding, "What the hell is _wrong_ with you? This entire situation is insane, but that chick doesn't have anything to feasibly gain by lying to us!"

Chisame didn't slap her roommate, but she came close.

The two schoolgirls stared each other down, before Misa deflated and turned to walk away. "I keep forgetting, you're new to the world of Stand users. Follow me to a place I know, and I'll explain things on the way."

Chisame spared a glance at ZZ Top, looking rather pitiable in her present state. With an aggravated sigh, she reformed her snare of clothing back into the remainder of her shirt, releasing Pop Evil. Turning to the departing Misa, she asked, "Shouldn't we take her to a hospital or something? ...or maybe a therapist? I mean, you _did_ beat and scare the crap out of her..."

"Nah, SLTS really isn't all that strong. If you released her Stand, then she can leave on her own power."

Dubious, Chisame turned back to ZZ Top, only to find that the woman had already disappeared. Lifting her glasses to massage the bridge of her nose, she muttered, "Damn it, too much weird crap for one day..."

* * *

><p>The schoolgirls were steadily walking down the street, toward a karaoke parlor that Misa knew a few blocks away. The guitarist's distress had largely faded by this point, and she was acting more like her usual self.<p>

"I know that there isn't any reason for her to have been lying back there, but what she's saying is impossible. I _know_ the family associated with that birthmark, and there are only two women alive that are Joestars by blood. Holly's as good-hearted as you'd think, and Jolyne is _eight_. Saying that a Joestar could be employing Stand users to randomly attack other Stand users is like... like..."

Misa searched for something completely and totally ridiculous that she could compare it to. "It would be like if Doctor Hell was the champion of justice trying to save the world from the evil Koji Kabuto and his weapon of terror Mazinger Z. It... _it just doesn't work like that!_"

Chisame nodded, affirming the impossible analogy with one of her own. "Like if Kamen Rider was a terrorist out to conquer the world, and SHOCKER was a United Nations task force craeted to stop him..."

"Yeah, yeah! The Joestar family is _that_ kind of family of justice! So they just can't be behind such a thing!"

Chisame frowned, and cupped her chin in thought. "You know, I'd really love nothing more than to just go home and say that I'm not involved in this bizarre situation. ...but something tells me that the more I try to stay out of it, the more your world of weird crap is going to try even harder to drag me kicking and screaming back into it, right?"

Misa nodded. "Yep. After all, Stand users inevitably attract other Stand users. It's exactly like the red string of fate!"

"...you do realize that you just compared regular life-and-death battles out of a Rohan Kishibe manga to finding _true love_ of all things, right?"

Misa shrugged, and casually waved away Chisame's remark. "What I meant was, it's fate. It's something that can't be helped, after all."

Chisame let out an exasperated sigh, before something occurred to her. "Incidentally, you referred to your Stand as Jukebox Hero earlier. But the other night and just now, you called it SLTS. What the heck kind of logic got you to _that_ abbreviation?"

"Hrm? Oh, that. Yeah, I haven't showed it to you, have I? The name of my Stand itself is「Jukebox Hero」, but SLTS refers to a「special ability」it has. Back in my hometown, I normally wound up using that power more than any other aspect of my Stand, so I found myself in the habit of referring to the Stand as a whole by that name,「Smells Like Teen Spirit」."

"...that seems pretty lazy, Kakizaki."

Misa sputtered at that accusation, even as they came up on their destination: Nijimura Karaoke.

Heading on in, Misa energetically waved to the delinquent-looking adult behind the counter, before dragging Chisame into a booth. "That was the owner of this place, Okuyasu Nijimura. He's a friend and Stand-user senpai of mine from my hometown. He looks like a total thug, but he's a sweetie. ...kind of like Kuwabara from _YuYu Hakusho_, really."

Chisame ordered something fruity, and just let out a sigh. Right now, she was past the point of caring about the cast of weird-ass characters taking it upon themselves to bother her.

"Still, I guess we should get back to the immediate problem... Hey. You're so adamant that the woman funding ZZ Top can't be a Joestar. Maybe the birthmark is fake? She's using some kind of make-up in order to frame them, or something?"

Misa immediately perked up. "Oh, yeah, something like _that_ would totally make sense!" ...and then she deflated again. "Except, the Joestar family as a whole doesn't really have any enemies, and the birthmark isn't that well-known, either. A lot of the time, I'm told that Joestar clansmen go their entire lives without even noticing it because of where it's located on the body."

Slouching back in her seat with a pout, Misa continued thinking out loud. "I mean, sure, Jotaro might have a target on his back, what with being one of the strongest Stand users in the world... but as far as I know, the family defeated their archnemesis DIO almost fifteen years ago."

For the next few hours, the two girls continued to puzzle over the mystery of the shadowy figure, but to no avail. For the next year, no other Stand users would present themselves to the duo, and things remained fairly quiet...

...up until the day when a young boy from Wales became their new English professor.

* * *

><p><strong>Stand name: Pop Evil<strong>

**User: ZZ Top**

**Power: C**

**Endurance: E**

**Speed: C**

**Precision: A**

**Range: 40 m**

**Developmental Potential: E**

**Pop Evil manifests as a soda can, able to levitate and fly at speeds of up to 55 km/h. Pop Evil is also able to pop its own top and release a potentially limitless soda-like fluid at intense pressure, to either flood an area or knock someone out with a pinpoint attack.**

**Incidentally, the soda within Pop Evil can be ingested normally by humans without ill effect. It appears to be carbonated grape juice.**

* * *

><p><strong>MAHORA ACADEMY STUDENT REPORT CARD<strong>

**Name: ZZ TOP**

**Age: 22**

**Nationality: Naturalized Peurto Rican citizen**

**Spends her free time: reading trashy romance novels**

**What she wants out of life: "my one true love 3", "lots and lots of money~"**

**Trivia: much of her body is covered in tattoos of male names, which have since been crossed out. These names , in fact, refer to every boyfriend she's ever had. Much to her embarassment, she's never had a relationship that lasted for more than a week.**

**Status: RETIRED**

* * *

><p><strong>MAHORA ACADEMY STUDENT REPORT CARD<strong>

**Name: Misa Kakizaki**

**Age: 14**

**Nationality: Native Japanese citizen**

**Spends her free time: jamming on a guitar; reading dirty magazines**

**What she wants out of life: "fame and fortune... and a hot guy, too!"**

**Favorite anime: Macross 7**

**Trivia: will probably blackmail Chisame into helping her make a costume of Mylene Jenius, if she ever gets the chance.**

* * *

><p><strong>MAHORA ACADEMY STUDENT REPORT CARD<strong>

**Name: Chisame Hasegawa**

**Age: 14**

**Nationality: Native Japanese citizen**

**Spends her free time: on the internet**

**What she wants out of life: "a normal life, free of weird crap"**

**Favorite anime: Magical Girl Biblion**

**Trivia: has cosplayed as every single magical girl warrior-type manga or anime character created prior to 2003, with the exception of Iczers 1 and 3 due to a personal disdain for '80s hair.**

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile, in an ill-lit warehouse near the lake at Library Island...<em>

A beautiful woman with long hair wearing a crisp masculine business suit stands alone. She is taller than average, and her fair skin seems to softly glow in the darkness. She appears to be in her twenties or thirties.

She is patiently waiting for something.

After some time, a man enters the building from behind her, and wordlessly delivers a folder with some files in it.

The woman takes her time to peruse the information before her.

"Chisame Hasegawa, manipulates her own clothing. Misa Kakizaki: mid-ranged attacker-type Stand, with power transfer sub-ability. ...Almost a year of searching, and that's all there is?"

Looking up at the ceiling, the woman sighs in disappointment before carelessly dropping the folder to the floor. "This won't be nearly enough, no matter how skilled they can become. If it's like that..."

Reaching into her pocket, she retrieved a stone arrowhead. "...then I really will have to take matters into my own hands, won't I?"

A stray wind blew through the building, tossing her hair about and revealing a star-shaped birthmark on the back of her neck.


	4. The Times, They Are A-Changin'

**Classroom Crusaders**

**"The times, they are a-changin'" or "Slices of Life"**

* * *

><p><em>One year after Chisame's arrival in Mahora...<em>

Misa blearily opened her eyes, and looked at the clock. "HOLY SHIT WE'RE GONNA BE LATE!"

Chisame shot up like a bullet, instantly awake. "GOD **DAMMIT** KAKIZAKI!"

The next few minutes were total chaos, which concluded with Chisame rushing out the door in perfect uniform, laptop bag hanging from her shoulder.

Misa followed her out a few seconds later, hopping on one foot as she worked to get her other shoe on and then pull her skirt up, a piece of toast dangling from her mouth.

Fortunately, the duo still managed to make it to the public transit on time. Chisame scowled, and harshly waved her finger in Misa's face. "You just _had_ to marathon that random shitty ecchi anime last night, didn't you?! We managed to get by _this_ time, but...!"

For much of the ride, Chisame continued scolding her roommate, while Misa kept uttering out apologies even as she continued fixing up her uniform, oblivious - or perhaps simply uncaring - to how the other students were looking at her. "You know," Misa eventually interrupted, "it really isn't fair that you can just instantly change your clothes perfectly in, like, three seconds with your Stand."

Chisame just smirked.

* * *

><p>A little after that, the two blearily walked into class. Chisame went straight to her seat in the back row of the class, half-heartedly exchanging a few meaningless greetings with classmates that went out of their way to approach her.<p>

Once she had seated and had a chance to boot up her laptop, Chao Lingshen walked up, carrying a tray of her edible wares as usual. "You look like you're still half-asleep, Hasegawa. Want a pre-class snack to help wake you up?"

Chisame looked at the Chinese ace through lidded eyes, and bluntly said, "No. Now take your meat buns and leave."

Chao seemed to laugh, then, before she suddenly straightened up and adopted a much deeper tone and inflection. "These are no meat buns, my friend. No meat buns!"

There were a few seconds of flat silence, before Chisame took off her glasses and massaged her face. "Even if we only count middle-grade schoolgirls, that was the shittiest Ramba Ral impression I've ever heard. Now just... go and get richer off of somebody else, little miss _perfect_."

Chao deflated for a half-second, before she just shrugged and went to sell her product to yet another classmate.

Meanwhile, Chisame could overhear a heated discussion taking place over on the other side of the room...

A teary-eyed Makie gesticulated wildly as she concluded her story. "That's what I'm telling you guys - it was a「chupacabra」there, on「Sakura Lane」! I totally saw it tackle some highschool girl to the ground and「suck her blood」!"

"...a「chupa-whatta」?"

Yue boredly explained, "A chupacabra is a「doglike cryptid」of Mexican and South American folklore, which rural farmers claim to be the prime suspect behind「livestock mutilations」and the like. Sort of like if you turned a「dog」into a「vampire」, I guess. ...Pretty sure I've never heard of any accounts of a chupacabra attacking a person, though."

There was a pregnant pause, before she continued, "Never heard of one being sighted in metropolitan Japan, either."

Ayaka scoffed. "A chupacabra, Makie? Puh-_lease_. You were just having a nightmare."

Makie sobbed comically. "But I was awake and, and, and not spacing out and stuff!"

"There, there, Makie. We all have super-realistic dreams from time to time. You just need to stop worrying about it." said Konoka as she patted the bawling gymnast on the back.

Someone added, "Besides, aren't we getting a new teacher today?"

Now it was Asuna's turn to hang her head in despair. "Ugh, don't remind me. No way he's going to be _anywhere_ as cool as Professor Takahata."

The conversation devolved from there, as conversations are wont to do, until eventually the students of Mahora Middle School Class 2-A were silenced by the opening door.

Through that door, stepped a young boy, who surely couldn't have been more than nine years old - perhaps ten, at the very most. Following just a few steps behind him, was 2-A's homeroom and English teacher, Takamichi 'Death-Specs' Takahata.

"Class, this is a friend and colleague of mine from England. Since I need to retake some training in order to keep my teaching certificate up to date, he's volunteered to take over as your homeroom/English teacher for the next three months or so. It's true that he's young, but he's an expert in his field, with multiple degrees from Oxford, so I expect you all to show him the same respect that you'd show me."

Takahata then turned to the boy and said, "Go ahead and introduce yourself, Professor."

The boy bowed politely to the girls, and cheerfully introduced himself. "Hello, class. My name is Negi Springfield, and I'm very pleased to meet you all."

After about three seconds of silence, three out of four students in the class erupted with girlish squeals to the general effect of "HE'S SO CUUUUTE!~", "CAN WE KEEP HIM? PLEEEEAASE?", etc.

As all this went on, Chisame simply put her face in her hands, and let out a choked sob. "I just want to live a quiet life."

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile, at a high-rise office in Mahora's business district...<em>

The woman with the Joestar birthmark carefully observed the files set before her, before laying back in her chair with a sigh. After a moment, she wearily smiled and said, "You can't begin to imagine how appreciative I am to have your help, Sister. If it weren't for your Stand,「Nazareth」, and its ability to covertly draw out and analyze hidden information, this would probably amount a fool's errand."

Standing across from her, Sister Shakti scowled. "I'm still against your actions, madam. Even if I take your reasoning into account, I simply can't condone your plan of「ambushing innocent schoolchildren」to「turn them into Stand users」and then 「training them」through further attacks. It..."

Her was emotional control beginning to strain. "It's _wrong_, Aya!"

Aya frowned. "Do you have a better idea? If so, then by all means out with it. I'm always ready to hear about a ready alternative."

Sister Shakti didn't have an answer.

With a sigh, Aya rose from her seat and strode to the office's gigantic windows to gaze out at Mahora. "It's true, Sister. Some people「aren't able to survive the arrow's effects」, and die instead of gaining a Stand - or else are「too weak-willed to control their Stand」, and are subsequently「killed」by it. However, you are also aware that I've taken precautions in an attempt to avoid that. By only targeting「students that can already see Stands」, even if only as a vague outline, the net affect of our actions isn't「creating Stand users」so much as it is「the immediate realization of existing dormant Stand users」. In that situation, this stage of the plan shouldn't result in any deaths."

"...and what if someone _does_ die because of your - no, _our_ actions?"

Aya let out another sigh and turned to face Shakti again, now looking as if she were suddenly twenty years older. "You know just as well as I do, exactly the kind of「tragedy」we're up against. And, given the way these things tend to go, it will probably happen a great deal sooner than we're expecting. ...if we can change the future before us - for the better - then I shall take responsibility for my actions then."

Shakti remained silent for a moment, before beginning to pray. "Oh Merciful Lord, please「forgive」us for「our sins」..."

Aya opened her mouth to speak, but ultimately chose to remain quiet out of respect for her partner and confidant. _If God were of any inclination to help us_, she thought, _we would never have formed this plan to begin with..._

It was with these bitter sentiments, that Aya returned to her desk to look over the files Shakti had provided, one more time...

* * *

><p><strong>Stand name: Jukebox Hero (also referred to as SLTS)<strong>

**User: Misa Kakizaki**

**Power: C**

**Endurance: D**

**Speed: B**

**Precision: C**

**Range: D**

**Developmental Potential: B**

**Jukebox Hero is able to create a sonic blast wave from the speakers on its chest. In addition to this, it has a specific **_**secondary**_** ability...**

**「**_**Smells Like Teen Spirit**_**」****: Jukebox Hero can****「****copy the special ability****」****of another Stand by method of ****「****direct contact****」****, and can then pass that ability on to yet another allied Stand****「****up to three times****」****. Jukebox Hero ****「****cannot paste a copied ability onto itself****」****for use. A copied ability can be ****「****stored indefinitely until it is used****」****, but****「****only two duplicated Stand abilities can be stored at once****」****.**

* * *

><p><strong>Stand name: Sharp-Dressed Man<strong>

**User: Chisame Hasegawa**

**Power: D**

**Endurance: B**

**Speed: C**

**Precision: A**

**Range: variable**

**Developmental Potential: A**

**Sharp-Dressed Man is a Stand that manifests in whatever****「****thread****」****that the user****「****posesses****」****at the time. The threads' shape, hardness, color, and other****「****physical characteristics****」****are****「****variable, and can be manipulated in any manner that the user can imagine****」****. However, the****「****physical mass of the thread is constant, and cannot change****」****- thus, the Stand is limited by****「****the amount of thread that the user keeps on their person, including****「****clothing that they are wearing****」****.**


End file.
